encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 29
Maghihintay is the twenty-ninth episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 25, 2016. Summary Alena hears Ybarro's voice and looks for him, but Ybarro hides. It is revealed that Ybarro wanted the others to think he was dead because of Hitano's threats. Pirena attacks Mila, but she is foiled by the protection of the Earth Gem, still intact. Pirena returns to Encantadia, Mila and Muyak again losing their chance to return. Mira's immaturity becomes apparent to all. Pirena tries to convince Amihan to abdicate in Mira's favor, but no one else thinks that Mira is ready. Adhara finally completes her mission. Chapter 22 (continued) In Hathoria, Ybarro, in the guise of Kalasag, attacks four Hathors. Mila tells Pirena not to hurt her, since she is the lost princess of Lireo. Apitong permits Lusog to leave. One of the Hathors survived Ybarro's attack and attacks him from behind. Angered, Ybarro shouts. Alena heard him and goes to his direction. Ybarro finally kills the Hathor. Pirena tries to stab Mila, but the barrier protects her still. Mila asks who Pirena is and why she wanted to kill her. Alena arrives at the place, but Ybarro had already hidden himself. Alena says she can still feel him, but Apitong says it may be the time to accept Ybarro's death. Apitong advises her to return to Lireo. Alena weeps and embraces Apitong. She orders her soldiers to escort Apitong to his camp. Alena remains behind. Ybarro watches her and remembers their moments together. Alena teleports away. Mila tells Pirena that if she would not tell her why she wanted to kill her, then she herself would go to Encantadia to make sure Pirena gets punished. Pirena tells Mila she cannot return to Encantadia, for Encantadia is gone. Pirena teleports away. Mila calls for Muyak and tells her that an Encantada attempted to kill her. Muyak was sure it was Pirena. Mila says Pirena is beautiful, yet she has a criminal mind. Muyak tells Mila the portal might be open. Pirena returns to Encantadia and closes the portal. Pirena tells Gurna they must hasten the execution of their plans, because Lira still lives and knows about Encantadia. Pirena says they must make sure no one else opens the portal. Mila and Muyak went to the tree and do not find the portal. Muyak says Pirena had gone to Encantadia. Mila says Pirena deceived her, and asks Muyak if Pirena is insane. Muyak says what Pirena said was true as to them, because they cannot reach Encantadia. Muyak apologizes to Mila for making her expect a better life, even though they had now lost all hope. Mila tells Muyak to remain hopeful that they would be able to return. Amihan, speaking before Imaw and the elders, Danaya, Pirena, Mira, Aquil and Muros, worries about their lack of knowledge as to Alena's condition. Mira is uninterested and doesn't listen. Amihan proposes a device that would allow them to speak with Alena, showing them a drawing of a cellphone. When Danaya asked what it was, Amihan said it was a device from the human world. Mira calls her mother's attention. Pirena absent-mindedly responds, to the surprise of Mira. Pirena smoothly turns to Amihan and tells her Mira wanted to say something. Mira suggests that instead of having the wise men make the device, they should just return to the human world. Aquil replies that the human world is not safe for the diwata race. Imaw was willing to study Amihan's drawing. Mira gives Aquil a sharp look. Imaw informs Amihan of the Konseho's view that Mira is still immature. Aquil adds that Mira is not listening during the council meeting and chose to sulk just because she was unable to obtain what she wanted. Imaw said the Konseho worried about the succession. Amihan dismisses his thought by saying that Encantadia is in peace, so there is enough time to mold Mira for leadership. A Hathor reports to Hagorn about Kalasag. Agane says she had heard about Kalasag before, called "Savior" by those he had rescued. Hagorn says more people are having more guts. He blames the diwatas for the diminished fear of others in Hathor-kind. Gurna reports that the time of change is near, since Pirena is trying to convince Amihan to abdicate in favor of Mira. Hagorn says Pirena better succeed, or the Hathors will make their move, because he is tired of waiting. Pirena says that Mira is of the right age, so they should trust her ability to reign. Danaya says that as Mira cannot be relied upon as a princess, more so should they not rely on her to be a queen. Danaya says that though she loved Mira, everybody could see that Mira knew nothing about ruling. Pirena says Amihan also knew nothing when their mother chose her. Amihan silences her, telling Pirena she cannot understand her intent in wanting Mira to become queen. Amihan says Danaya has a point, because Mira is not yet ready. Danaya says that if Pirena had not been going away lately, she would have seen that Mira's thoughts currently revolve around the human world. Pirena says making Mira queen would drive away her thoughts about the human world and make her focus on Encantadia. Ades interrupts their discussion and announces Alena's return. Alena weeps and embraces Amihan. While sleeping at a table outside their house, Amanda calls for Mila. Muyak flies out of sight. Seeing Mila there, Amanda wakes her up. Mila says she did not go home because Amanda is angry with her. Amanda says she is only angry about what Mila had done. Amanda tells her never to follow Berto's example, and to promise that she will not use her powers to do bad things. Mila promises, and they go home. Muyak prays to Emre for Pirena to fail in her evil plans. Alena has given up her hope that Ybarro still lives. Danaya says it was for the better that Ybarro died, because it was against Lireo's laws for a Sang'gre to have a relationship with a commoner. Alena asks what for are the gems, if they cannot protect the people they love. Alena says she wishes she was not the Keeper of the Water Gem. Pirena seems to think of something. In the camp of the Ascano, Wahid finds Ybarro lonely and asks him about it. Ybarro tells him that he had seen the diwata he most love, as well as his father. Ybarro said it felt bad that he could not even approach them. Ybarro says he really wanted them to think he was dead. Wahid asks what good that will do. Ybarro tells Wahid that after his revival by Cassiopea, he returned to the camp of the mandirigmas. Ybarro saw Hitano there asking if Ybarro's body had been found. Apitong says that their search had been fruitless. Hitano says that if Ybarro still lived and returned to that camp, he will attack them and slay them all with Ybarro. Apitong asked if the queen knew about it, but Hitano says he did not care. Wahid asked Ybarro until when he would fear his old enemy. Ybarro said it was not fear that held him back, but right timing, which will soon come. They toast their drinks. Alena reports that the missing Encantados were not the Hathors' doing, but of some other entity. They wonder what the motive is. Adhara continues absorbing souls. When she returns to Balaak, she declares that her test is done, so it is time to resurrect her so she can begin her revenge. Arde confirms that the test is done, and Balaak had been filled with good Encantados who would have had a role to play in the fate of Encantadia. When Cassiopea looks into the future through the mystic water of her cauldron, she saw that there seemed to have been changes in Encantadia's future; everyone is in danger. Trivia *''Maghihintay'', the new OST of Encantadia, was aired for the first time in this episode for Ybarro and Alena. It was sung by Gabbi Garcia and Christian Bautista, who played Alena and Apitong, respectively.